Late Night
by HanaYuki Mika
Summary: Qrow got "grounded" by Taiyang, Yang and Ruby after getting injured in a mission while Ruby became more active with her role as a Huntress and leader of team RWBY. What would Qrow think when he wasn't the one coming home late anymore?


"Uncle Qrow?" An chirpy voice came out from behind, and Qrow turned around to find the little girl dashing toward him at full speed. Her stunning red cloak flying, complimenting those innocent grey eyes and short dark hair even more. His little girl was all grown up now, becoming a wonderful Huntress, and an attractive one as well.

"Hey, welcome back. You're awfully early today." Qrow said with a joking tone, wondering when did she become the one to go out and save the world everyday while he was cooped up in the house for days.

"I'm sorry, I guess we got caught up a little bit." Ruby said, unwavering with his tone, moving in even closer with her incredible speed, in which Qrow caught her with ease in his arms.

He pulled both of them onto the ground, and Ruby adjusted herself comfortably in his lap, head resting on his chest, humming happily as she felt his presence close.

Qrow enjoyed her nearness just as much as she did, but of course he wouldn't make it obvious like Ruby. After all, he was supposed to be the mature one in their relationship, even though she has always made him feel younger than necessary.

He came closer, his breath tickling Ruby's neck, making her cringe slightly.

"Uncle Qrow, it tickles."

He didn't stop, doing it again until she begged for him to stop, as he whispered dangerously into her ears, "Drop the formality kid, it makes my ears hurt."

"Okay, okay, now would you stop Qrow." Ruby finally gave up on resisting him, "And don't call me a kid!" She hit him playfully on the arm, pouting.

Qrow just laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, making Ruby blush a bit. She still couldn't quite get used to being so… intimate with him, even though it's been going on a while. There's always something about his touch that sent a shiver down her spine, and she would willingly drown in his manliness within seconds.

"How's your day?" Qrow asked, and it shook Ruby out of her embarrassment, starting to rant endlessly about team RWBY's awesome coordination, being much more in sync after their victory at the Vytal Festival.

He would listen to her going on and on forever, never showing a sign of boredom or displeased. Her enthusiasm was one of the many things about her that Qrow loves the most.

"So, how was your day?" Ruby asked back, even though she doubted that there's not much he could do after getting himself hurt in a recent mission and received a house lockdown from herself, Taiyang and Yang.

"Nothing much really. Just hanging around."

He glared at her, mumbling 'T _raitor'_ under his breath, which made Ruby laugh even louder seeing his grim face. But she didn't question his answer twice, knowing him too well to even retort his nonchalant answer.

"So, you wanna spare? I'm getting bored just sitting here all day." Qrow asked, releasing his hold around Ruby and grabbed his weapon.

Swinging his sword-scythe for a few turn, Qrow felt much more alive after days of doing nothing. By the next morning, he would finally get off the hook with his scary best friend, hyperactive niece and, Qrow looked at girl behind him, this annoying little girl whom he loves most.

"Well, that came out of no where. But sure, I think I can do one more fight for tonight." Ruby replied coolly, pulling out Crescent Moon in full swing and took a strong stand against him.

"Please Ruby, try not to lose so miserably like you did last time. It would break my heart to see you get hurt from little old me." Qrow said jokingly, half warning half taunting her as he readied his weapon, transforming it into a scythe.

"We'll see about that." Ruby answered confidently, immediately dashing toward him with audacity in a whirlwind of red rose petals.

Under the moonlight, two figures – one black, one red – blended perfectly like a graceful waltz, dancing in the air to the sound of heavy metal clashing together.

 **XXX**

"Hahhh…" Ruby sighed in defeat, dragging her aching body to the soft bed. After a day of fighting Grimms and sparring with Qrow, her energy has finally been depleted.

Thinking of Qrow and his smug smile while he beat the crap out of her was annoying. His years of skill and experience always gave him the edge, and Ruby was barely able to keep up with him.

Qrow never let her have it easily, yet has never hurt her in any of their fights against each other, and Ruby noticed it too. Ruby wasn't pleased when he took her lightly, but nevertheless couldn't be mad at his care and love toward her. It made her heart melt and weakened in the knees, and she found herself blushing again just at the thought of Qrow.

Smiling to herself like an idiot, Ruby flung her body on bed with a loud thud, buried herself in the thick blanket and soft pillow, ready to rest up after a long day.

 **XXX**

Qrow was staring at the ceiling, finding himself unable to sleep when the thought of Ruby kept circling in his head. Seeing her fight today was an eye-opener, reminding him that she was not the same little girl he used to take care for, but now a strong woman who could stand up for herself.

The image of Ruby leaving home and get herself into another battle, one after another, has scared the heck out of him. Ruby not coming back was the worst case scenario he always avoided to think about, but the possibility overrode him with concern every time.

Time after time she's defended him, gave him a reason to fight on and to in the goodness of this world with her sincere smile and glassy silver eyes. They reflect himself as a Huntsman and as a person in her eyes, and it was filled of trust that Qrow simply could not disappoint.

If Ruby Rose was to disappear from this world, Qrow Branwen would cease to continue as well, simple at that. It wasn't intentionally, but somehow, little by little, his life's purpose has been dedicated to be hers by the time Qrow noticed.

Finding it even harder to sleep after remembering all the cheesy crap about himself and Ruby he had buried in the back of his mind, Qrow slipped off his cover and make his way to Ruby's room. And as he expected, she never remembered to close the door anyway.

Gently getting into bed without waking the exhausted Ruby, Qrow laid himself down next to her, pulling her small figure closer. To his surprise, she didn't even resist. Even in her sleep, Ruby snuggled deeper into his chest, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a panda sticking to its bamboo tree. Qrow laughed a bit looking at her innocent sleeping face, finding his self control slipping away by the seconds while taking in all of Ruby's beauty and cuteness.

He touched her soft cheek with one hand, while the other hand lifting her chin up slightly. Their lips touched, barely deep enough to even call a kiss, but it was a declaration of his love to her nevertheless.

Qrow would never take advantage on her, especially not while she's asleep. When Ruby's ready, he would follow her flow and whatever she may asked him to do. But for now, he would have to contain himself to keep this relationship PG-13 for as long as it needed to be.

With the satisfaction being with her, Qrow quickly fell asleep, holding Ruby close; his embrace filled with love, dedication and protection for the most important girl in his life.


End file.
